


all the ways to love you

by tomhollandeu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandeu/pseuds/tomhollandeu
Summary: you need help to get yourself off and decide to call your best friend for a favor. tom becomes more than just a friend for a night.based on the song prompt: navigate me by cute is what we aim for (from/for upsidedownparker's 5k celebration on tumblr)





	all the ways to love you

_Ring._

It was Friday night. You opted out of your usual plans and chose to stay home to pamper yourself through self-care, including some private time beneath the sheets.

_Ring._

Unfortunately, something was wrong. You couldn’t seem to get yourself off the way you usually do and it was killing you with every passing minute.

_Ring._

Your best friend owed you one. Actually, he owed you many. The list was as long as your arm.

_Ring._

But you desperately need more than a friend for tonight—a lover—and you could trust only one person to obtain the satisfaction you craved.

_Ring._

“Hey, it’s Tom. Leave a message after the sound of the beep.”

_Beep._

* * *

You’ve heard all the stories about Tom being a beast in bed from friends, friends of your friends, and even Harrison joked about it too. All the girls Tom had been with attest to the fact he is the best they’ve ever had.

If the stories had even a pinch of truth to them, Tom was always humble, only priding in himself once or twice (at least in front of you).

Of course you occasionally fantasized about Tom, but you two were best friends for a while now.

As the two of you became closer, there was always a hint of something that could be more, and yet, you never wanted to test the waters to see what could be possible with Tom, wary over the consequences which would follow.

Until now.

Here, in your bedroom, having Tom hovering above you on your full-sized bed, in his unnecessary tight black t-shirt and dark jeans.

“You sure you want this?” the brown-haired boy stared deeply into your eyes, as you did into his. Did he always have such piercing brown eyes?

You nodded with tingling cheeks.  

“I’m horny, and apparently you’re the best of the best, so…” You looked away for a moment before biting your lip and turning to face Tom once again.

“Do your worst.”

You stared him down as if the two of you were never friends in the first place. His soft demeanor faded, mirroring your expression, and never in a million years you believed you would witness Tom giving you a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Gladly.”

To your surprise, Tom’s first move was to kiss you softly on your cheek. A pure start to a rough night, but prior to the start of everything, you bluntly told him no mouth-to-mouth kissing. Kissing always ended in attachment issues. This was only a one-time deal, you promised yourself.

Then, the kisses began to make their way down to your neck. He took his time, making sure you felt safe while he gripped the sides of your body. On the other hand, you subconsciously let your fingernails lightly graze his back and shoulder blades. You felt his hot breath with each exhale after every delicate kiss against your skin. You couldn’t help yourself from writhing under his body, sighing from his touch.  

Tom began to suck and kiss near your clavicle and stopped himself from going further, taking a small break to help you take off your shirt. In the back of your mind, you wondered if Tom was taking his time with you because he didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. Although true, little did you know, Tom had to take his time with you to hold himself back from losing all control over you.

Tom would be lying to himself if he denied ever fantasizing about you. Though he never touched himself to the thoughts of you, he checked you out occasionally. No one could deny how attractive you were, even if Tom was just your friend, and he’d consider you as a girlfriend if you reciprocated the same feelings. 

Nevertheless, Tom understood the boundaries of your friendship because you never showed any signs otherwise. Certainly, Tom was stunned to hear your proposition from his voicemail box, but if you wanted and needed him—practically begging him—what’s a friend to do?

He pulled away, holding his breath, to stare at you in your bra, taking in the sight in front of him.  _God, you’re beautiful_  he wanted to say, but he bit down his tongue and stared silently at you.

“Are you okay?” You looked up at him with worried eyes.

He inhaled deeply and nodded alongside a small smile, causing your eyes to soften. In that moment, he really wanted to kiss you, and he wasn’t sure how long he could go without doing so.

Tom’s chaste kisses resumed, now onto your breasts, and you reacted positively, moaning quietly. His hands attempted to reach for the back hook of your bra, but you beat him to it, taking it off and throwing it onto the bedroom floor. Immediately, Tom took one of your breasts into his mouth and sucked your nipple gently.

“Tom! What the f—oh, God—”

If Tom couldn’t kiss you, then he’d channel all the pent up energy onto every other inch of your body.

Arching your back and pushing your chest into Tom, he held onto your bare back while your hands flew to his soft curls. With slitted eyes and no train of thought, you grinded into Tom, already wanting him inside of you. Tom gave your other breast the same attention, and even adding a light nibble before he pulled himself away.

The British boy resumed his kisses, making his way down, coming up to your waist, then down past your navel. However, the kisses were now rougher and lingered longer against your skin; you felt the pressure and slight wetness in each one. Once he crept his way to his destination, there wasn’t anything in his way to stop him from pleasuring you.   

Without notice, Tom went straight away to the lower side of the bed, adjusting himself between your legs. He aided you in tugging off your shorts and underwear. Once they were off, your eyes couldn’t pull away from Tom. You watched him leave gentle kisses against your inner thigh, causing you to slightly shiver.

Tom locked eyes with you right before taking the first lick against your folds. You moaned from the simple, erotic action and realized you awfully missed the touch of another. You were grateful you could be here now with someone you trusted to please you.

After licking your folds to warm-up, your temporary lover soon pushed them slightly aside to dive into your pussy further. You grasped at his hair desperately, relishing the touch of his tongue inside of you. Several minutes passed and to give himself a breather, Tom inserted two fingers into you in place of his tongue. Filling you up, you gripped onto his arm from the delicious feeling. More time passed and Tom could see the cogs gearing in your head, frustrated you still couldn’t cum.

“Hey,” Tom moved closer to your face with his fingers still inside of you, and was inches away from your face. He stared at your lips before he focused back to your eyes. “Relax. I got you. I promise.”

Panting as he still fingered you slowly, you nodded, having an open-mouthed pout and closed eyes.

Tom touched his forehead against yours and whispered, “It’s just you and me, and all I want to do is make you cum, all right? I’m here for your pleasure, love.”

Tom calling you love was normal, but something in his tone was different. This wasn’t the same platonic label he’d call you without thought.

This was a confession—one filled with a lining of truth.

And Tom’s words were enough to get you closer to your peak, despite the fact you couldn’t read his confession in the moment. Your arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tugging at his brown hair, and your hot breath was against his face as it came out in shallow pants. His name fell out of your mouth over, over, and over again. God, you were so close.

“Can I kiss you?”

You were an inch away from blissful death and Tom’s question was the least of your concerns. You really weren’t in the right state of mind; thoughts were scattering across the corners of your brain, so much you couldn’t even open your flickering eyes to notice Tom holding himself back from touching himself over the gorgeous sight of you. You weren’t even sure if this was truly happening, and you absolutely didn’t care about your no-kiss rule at the moment. Simply, you wanted to cum, so you nodded like your life depended on it.

Tom placed his free hand against your cheek and pulled you into his face with all his might, crashing his lips against yours. His lips were soft, yet the kiss was harsh due to all his smothered desire bursting at the seams. Only two seconds into the kiss, and you began to quiver under him. The kiss was the edge you needed to orgasm.  

After you let yourself free onto Tom’s delightful fingers, he pulled his fingers out and let you lay on the bed to rest. Tom licked his fingers, causing you to pull the blanket over your face.

“You taste lovely; don’t be shy, love.”

Several moments passed and Tom comfortably laid by your side. Subsequently, you rolled over to grab your clothes off the floor and simultaneously thanked Tom for his assistance.

Tom rubbed his thumb over your wrist and you paused, holding your clothes above the floor. “Did you think I’d let you cum only once?”

You turned to face your current lover, who glanced at you smugly, while you bit your lip in response. Dropping your clothes back onto the floor, you gave your full attention back to him. With the blanket still covering your body, Tom was in the midst of maneuvering himself to be on top, but you stopped him mid-way.  

“Wait, Tom?” You held out your hands against his pecs and could feel how hard they were. Time slowed as you heard your heart thumping in your ears whilst your eyes met. “Can I get on top?”

His eyes widened and blinked a few times, unsure if he heard you correctly.

“Whoa, wait—what?” Tom sat back on the bed and held his hands out. You sat up to face your equal. “You—you wanna ride me?”

“And what about it? Why is that shocking?”

“Nothing,” he gulped as he noticed your perfect breasts weren’t being covered by the blanket anymore. In honesty, most girls were coy in asking if they could ride him. Moreover, Tom liked it a lot if a girl was on top. He didn’t need more reasons to like you than he already did. “I’m just surprised that you want to be on top, but by all means, please.”

You were the one this time to flash a smirk. You pushed the blanket off your body entirely and straddled a clothed Tom, in contrast to your nakedness. Laying down, Tom stared at you amidst an agape mouth for only a second, mesmerized by your beauty, then you immediately tugged at the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it above his head.

Your lips darted to his neck and you wasted no time in making your way down en route his chest and defined abs. Finally, you reached the top of his jeans. Throughout the whole time, he gingerly had his left hand on your shoulder and his right caressing your head. To his surprise, you didn’t fumble at all with his belt and unbuckling his jeans, as if you had years of experience in doing so. The motivation running through your veins took control of your dexterity; all you wanted was to have Tom inside of you.

Next, pulling down his jeans and boxers down his legs and off his ankles, you threw them onto the bedroom floor and realized Tom was fully naked on your bed, just as you were. You crawled closer to his cock and stared at it; you assumed it was mostly erect already, but decided to make sure he was fully aroused by taking him into your mouth. Before you did so, you slowly licked a few times from his mostly clean-shaven base and all the way to the tip of his cock.

Tom moaned, keeping his eyes on you the whole time, “Mmm, love. You know what you’re—” A low gasp escaped his mouth when you took the entirety of him into your mouth. You bobbed your head calmly at first to ease his length into your mouth, but once you were comfortable, you tried to put him into your mouth as much as you possibly could.

You looked up at Tom, who still kept his hands near your shoulder and your head. He continued to moan incoherently along with your name, and you happily kept maintaining what you were doing, while one of your hands gripped around his base.

“L-love,” he breathed. “Please, stop, or else I won’t be able to be inside of you, and I really,  _really_  want to be inside of you.”

And with that, you stopped and came up for air. You hurried out of the bed to grab a condom from your nightstand drawer, taking a quick glance at the expiration date to make sure it was still okay. Thankfully, it was. Ripping the package carefully, you figured out which side was the correct one on your finger before you got back on the bed to roll it around Tom’s cock.

Once you successfully had the condom rolled over completely, both of you locked eyes with each other once more.

You held your breath. A meager, tense ache passed through your chest.

Tom, knowing you well after these years, could read you like a book. He grabbed a hold of your hand and held onto it tightly.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

You shook your head. “It’s not that, it’s just-”

_What would happen tomorrow? Would we still be friends, or would we be more than friends? Would things be the same?_

All these questions flew around in your head and you feared for the future between you and Tom. Tom was your best friend and you weren’t in the right place to have a boyfriend currently.

You didn’t know it, but Tom was also scared out of his mind, thinking the same things you were. The difference was that Tom’s mission tonight was to make sure you were pleased, and his forever mission was to make sure you were happy, regardless of his own feelings and happiness. He’d do anything for you.

But both of you knew it already too late to go back. You’ve had a taste of each other and wanted more.

“Fuck it.”

Without words, you eased his cock into you and leaned your head back as you moaned, taking in all of his length. While your hands gripped onto his waist, you went up and down a few times to adjust to his size. After a few moments, you placed one of your hands on the bed, clutching onto the bedsheets, and fastened the speed in which you rode the handsome figure. Between the constant moans, the name-calling, and the fluttering eyes, Tom, with an open-mouth, tried his best to keep his eyes on you.

Like before, you were already close to cumming, but this time, you didn’t hesitate to kiss Tom. Bouncing your ass up and down still, you dropped your upper body lower to Tom, having one hand grazing Tom’s chiseled jaw and the other gripping onto his shoulder. Both of you moaned hotly into each other’s mouth in between kisses, unable to handle the physical, sexual gratification.

You forced yourself to pull away, taking a breather, and panted against his shoulder, even lightly biting onto it, as you allowed yourself to come undone on his hard length. No regrets ran through you as you subconsciously thanked yourself for choosing to ride Tom’s cock—the proper position in order to set your mind free of everything.

Suddenly, Tom’s hands gripped your waist. He lifted up his knees and began to thrust underneath your body, causing you to scream into his shoulder. You felt him deeper than before and you swore you were cumming another time. The amount of times you shouted his name made you wonder if he’d get tired of it-but he loved it; Tom absolutely loved hearing you call out his name in ecstasy.

Soon enough, he let himself come undone as well and traced a finger along your back, feeling a hint of your sweat. When finished, you two embraced in a small hug and erupted in a small fit of laughter.  

“Was that okay?” Tom questioned, still underneath you, brushing your hair behind your ear.

“That was better than okay, Tom—that was amazing.”

You cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. This time, lust didn’t drive the kiss, but something else did. A warm tingle ran through your body.

“Thanks,” you whispered against his face as you two pulled yourselves away from each other to clean up.

* * *

“So, are the legends true?”

You turned to face the ruffled haired boy. “Hm?”

Both of you, in your respective undergarments, were sitting up in your bed, watching Netflix on your laptop. You two sat normally next to each other, as if nothing happened in the same bed an hour ago.

“About me,” Tom added. “You know… in bed?”  

Rolling your eyes, feigning a long thought process, you held out your hand mid-air and shook it left to right. “Eh…”

Tom exaggerated a gasp and you smugly beamed.

“Get over here,” your best friend stated before he pulled you in by your waist and started attacking you with hugs and tickles.

You weren’t sure what tomorrow would bring for the two of you, but right now, this was enough.

Being with Tom was enough.


End file.
